


A Soft Birthday

by Rose_Miller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Balloons, Birthday, Cake, F/M, Flowers, Friendship, Lawn Mowing, Love, Making Out, Swearing, Teasing, a shit ton of balloons, annoying neighbors, confetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: I asked my friend to pick a name, off the top of her head.Who she picked was, Tyler Hoechlin.My first thought was, scruffy and soft Tyler. Her favorite! Hence the title, a soft birthday.I really can't say much to the summary. Other than she's going to love this.Happy birthday bitch.





	1. Annoying wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



Most people on their birthday, usually prefer to sleep in. Well that is not the case for Ashley.

 

-

Her neighbor has decided to mow, at eight in the morning. Normally it wouldn't bother her. Except he's mowing, right outside her bedroom window.

 

\--

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ashley groans, ripping her pillow off her face. "I just wanted to sleep!"

 

-

Ashley rolls on to her side, as she starts to get up.

 

-

The sleeping form next to Ashley. Covers their face with her pillow.

 

-

"You're still here?" Ashley asks half asleep.

 

"I got home at midnight." He mumbles.

 

"Aw babe... You're just as tired as me." Ashley smiles.

 

"Mhm. So why don't you, open the window and tell off the neighbor." He jokingly suggests.

 

"I'm already awake. I'm in need of coffee." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"No, you're not going anywhere." He says, as he wraps his arms around Ashley.

 

"Babe come on!" Ashley giggles, as she's pulled back down.

 

"I need my cuddle time." He dreamily sighs.

 

"Fine." Ashley smiles.

 

"You smell so good." He whispers in Ashley's ear.

 

"You're warm and cuddly." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Ashley closes her eyes, and she starts to fall back asleep.

 

-

That is until the neighbor, drives by on his mower.

 

\--

"Okay that's it." Ashley says annoyed.

 

-

Ashley takes his arm off of her, she gets out of bed, and she walks out to the kitchen.

 

-

"Babe! Ashley! Come back!" He yells after her.


	2. "Birthday vomit"

Ashley rubs her eyes, puts her hair into a messy bun, and she starts to make herself coffee.

 

\---

Ashley leans against the counter. While her Keurig brews.

 

\--

As Ashley starts to wake up, she takes in her surroundings.

 

-

There are literally clear, silver, pink, marvel themed, and peach balloons all over her entire house. Or at least what Ashley can see from the kitchen.

 

\---

"Babe?" Ashley says confused.

 

-

"Babe!" Ashley says again.

 

-

"Tyler!" Ashley yells.

 

"What?" Tyler asks, as he enters the kitchen.

 

"Who broke into my house?" Ashley asks.

 

"Look at the table." Tyler smiles.

 

"The table? What-?" Ashley walks over to her kitchen table.

 

-

On the table is a handmade cake. With a message that reads, _Happy Birthday Whore_!

 

-

"How did I not hear them?" Ashley asks, knowing it was her friends.

 

"I helped them." Tyler shrugs.

 

"Remind me to never trust you guys." Ashley nods to herself.

 

"I love you Babe." Tyler laughs.

 

"Uh-huh." Ashley says, as she grabs her coffee.

 

"You look beautiful." Tyler says, as Ashley passes him.

 

\--

Ashley opens her mouth to respond. Instead she's startled by giant letter balloons.

 

\--

"What the fuck?" Ashley shouts.

 

"I take it you found, the _XOXO_ balloons." Tyler laughs.

 

"Was that those bitches too?" Ashley asks.

 

"No that was me." Tyler chuckles.

 

"Jesus." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Happy birthday babe!" Tyler chuckles.

 

"Is there any more surprises?" Ashley asks, as she walks back to her bedroom.

 

"Just one more." Tyler says.

 

"Boy I can't wait to-"


	3. Spicy birthday?

Ashley stops in her bedroom doorway. Her ceiling has rainbow streamers hanging down, confetti all over the floor, and orchids of different colors on her dressers.

 

\----

"You guys did way too much." Ashley mumbles with a smile.

 

"The flowers were me." Tyler states, startling Ashley.

 

"I'd like to live to bed 26 thank you!" Ashley glares at Tyler.

 

"Then why are we wasting, your new 25 years of life?" Tyler asks with a smirk.

 

"Have I ever told you, you look... So sexy with your scruff?" Ashley giggles.

 

"I do, do I?" Tyler asks, wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist.

 

"I mean you're so fucking hot, either way. But it does add to your sex appeal." Ashley smiles, as she leans against Tyler.

 

"You know, it is your birthday." Tyler says, as his hand rests on Ashley ass.

 

"Oh that's right..." Ashley nods.

 

"I am obligated to do, anything the birthday girl wants." Tyler nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"Well now that you mention it-"

 

-

Tyler leans towards Ashley, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

 

-

Ashley passionately returns, Tyler's kiss.

 

-

Tyler's beard scruff tickles Ashley's face.

 

-

Ashley grabs Tyler by the back of the head. Heating up their kiss, into a make out session in the hall.

 

-

Tyler lips part Ashley's lip, allowing Tyler's tongue to explore Ashley's mouth.

 

-

Ashley hums a moan, against Tyler's lips.

 

-

Tyler's hand massages Ashley's ass, as they kiss.


	4. A Soft (Happy) Birthday

Tyler is the first to pull away. Making Ashley pout annoyed.

 

-

"I think we would be better on the-"

 

\----

"Hey!" Different voices scream, as they enter Ashley's house.

 

-

Ashley groans annoyed.

 

-

Tyler laughs out his frustration.

 

\--

"Happy birthday fucker!" One of Ashley's friends laughs.

 

"You guys couldn't have waited, like an hour?" Ashley asks, as she walks past Tyler.

 

"An hour? Isn't that being generous?" Ashley's friend teases.

 

"Oh spiiiiicy!" Ashley's other friend giggles.

 

"I like to cuddle okay!" Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Whatever you say!" Ashley friend laughs.

 

-

"Tyler you remember my friends. Autumn, Alexis, and Anna?" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Yeah he does. He helped us out last night." Autumn giggles.

 

"Yeah thanks for the birthday explosion, you fucks." Ashley smiles.

 

"You're welcome!" Alexis smiles.

 

\----

"So what do you guys want?" Ashley asks.

 

"Excuse you, you need to blow out your damn candles!" Alexis snaps her fingers.

 

"On what? My whore cake?" Ashley snorts.

 

"No I got you an actual cake." Anna shakes her head. "It's an ice cream cake."

 

"I got you chocolate." Autumn says, holding up a bag.

 

"I gift you my presence." Alexis bows.

 

-

Anna laughs as she walks into the kitchen.

 

-

"You guys are too much." Ashley laughs.

 

"Come on you need to get to cake blowing! Then you can go blow Tyler in the bedroom!" Autumn orders.

 

"Oh my God." Ashley blushes.

 

"She said it!" Anna laughs.

 

\--

"Yeah there's no forgetting, who Autumn is." Tyler shakes his head.

 

-

Autumn, Ashley, and Alexis laugh hysterically.

 

\--

"Come on Ashley, I have the candles ready." Anna says, from the kitchen.

 

"Alright, alright." Ashley says, as they all walk into the kitchen.

 

-

"Ready? 1, 2, 3..." Autumn smiles.

 

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ashley. Happy birthday to you_!" Everyone sings.

 

-

Ashley blushes as she blows out the candles.

 

-

" _Yay_!" Everyone claps.

 

\----

"Now let's have some cake!" Anna says, as she sets the cake down.

 

"Pass." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"I'll take her slice too!" Alexis volunteers.

 

"You would." Autumn teases.

 

-

Tyler grabs a knife, and he cuts everyone a slice of cake.

 

\--

"So be honest." Anna starts, as she eats her cake.

 

"What?" Ashley asks.

 

"Did you enjoy your simple birthday?" Anna asks.

 

"You mean her soft birthday? Since we interrupted them." Autumn teases.

 

"First of all, fuck you." Ashley points to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"Secondly, as chaotic as my house looks. While also knowing, I'll be the one cleaning it up. Yes I did enjoy my birthday. Thank you guys." Ashley smiles.

 

"Well we kind of love you." Alexis shrugs.

 

-

Anna and Autumn giggle.

 

-

"I love you Babe." Tyler chuckles.

 

"I love you guys too." Ashley smiles.


End file.
